bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
The Song and Dance Spy
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Lionel E. Siegel | Writer = Jerry Devine | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Richard Moder | Production = 43024 | Original = October 5, 1975 | Prev = The Price of Liberty | Next = The Wolf Boy | Related = }} Summary John Perry is a famous entertainer and former college roommate of Steve Austin. Their friendship notwithstanding, Oscar suspects Perry of being a courier of stolen government secrets, working for an international espionage ring. During a trip to the Far East, Austin sets out to clear his good friend's name. Deconstructed Quotes Steve: Please don't wrinkle my jacket. John: Well, oh, if you let me wrinkle your jacket, I'll let you wrinkle my hair. ---- Damon: ''' Why don't you look in my ear, there's a cannon in there. ---- '''John: We've got a little surprise for ya, we have a celebrity with us that I'd like to introduce now. He's not a performer, but his eh, TV show thrilled millions of people all over the world. I guess you won't recognize him here on Earth. But on the moon, he is the one and the only, the super astronaut Colonel Steve Austin, how 'bout a hand for him, folks? ---- Steve: Well hello Linda. Linda: Hi Steve. Steve: Oscar wants a little talk with you. Linda: Oh, sorry, no time, I'm already late for rehearsal. Steve: Well, you're gonna be late, about twenty years late. Oscar will explain it to you. ---- John: Hey hold it Steve, I'll finish 'em for ya. Steve: John, go sing, will ya? Come on. ---- Trivia * In the warehouse fight scene, Steve delivers a true knockout punch to the villain and the bodyguard. Typically, Steve slams his opponents with a body blow, shoves them into a wall, or throws them through the air. * Susie Coelho, who plays Linda, was married to Sonny Bono. They married soon after Bono divorced Cher in June 1975. Bono and Coelho divorced in 1984. Sound Effects *When Steve escapes from the shack on Guam and fights the henchmen, the "Bionic Impact" sounds make their debut for the first time in the series. Characters * John performs a song apparently written by Steve as a teenager. Gaffes In the Manila airport, the public address announcer says a flight is arriving from Andrews Air Force Base in Guam, but the base there is called Andersen Air Force Base. Steve lifts and removes a double-parked station wagon with the assistance of an off-camera forklift. Initially, only the forklift's shadow can be discerned. But when the camera pulls back, we can clearly see the forklift's "arm" in the lower, right-hand corner of the shot. The clip of the jet that Steve flies out of Guam is painted camouflage. The clip of the jet landing in Manila is painted silver and has U.S. AIR FORCE painted on the fuselage. The jet in the first clip appears to be an F-104 Starfighter. The horizontal stabilizer fins are mounted on the top of the vertical stabilizer. The jet in the second clip (landing) appears to be an F-105 Thunderchief. The horizontal stabilizer fins are mounted on the fuselage. Nitpicks *Steve comes out of the bathroom at his hotel in Guam when John is sneaking through his wallet. Steve has shaving cream on his face but starts to wipe it off without shaving. Video Links * Steve narrowly avoids an attempt on his life. * Steve removes a double-parked station wagon. Gallery Image:Th-Der.6-Millionen-Dollar-Mann.-.S03E04.-.Spionageverdacht.jpg|Episode collage Image:Vlcsnap-229732.jpg| Image:Vlcsnap-230301.jpg| Image:Vlcsnap-232151.jpg| Image:Vlcsnap-234405.jpg| Image:Vlcsnap-234928.jpg| Image:Vlcsnap-237923.jpg| Image:Vlcsnap-495510.JPG| Image:Vlcsnap-238959.jpg| Image:Vlcsnap-241397.jpg| Image:Vlcsnap-244052.jpg| Image:Vlcsnap-245756.jpg| 304